X- menThor love story
by Elwinglovely125s
Summary: this is going to be awesome


blockquote  
p style="margin: 12px 4px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 17.23400115966797px;"strong id="rwTHnoteMarker9" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"ROME, Italy /strongspan id="rwTHnoteMarker10" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"( January 19, 2011)./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker11" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" In November 2010, /spana id="rwTHnoteMarker12" class="dict-word" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: blue; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;" title="Show dictionary definition" href=" /kb/lesson/?lid=15489asn=1#"torrential/aspan id="rwTHnoteMarker14" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" rain fell in Italy./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker15" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" The rain soaked part of a 2,000-year-old garden wall that surrounded an equally old house./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker16" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" After a while, the wall /spana id="rwTHnoteMarker17" class="dict-word" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: blue; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;" title="Show dictionary definition" href=" /kb/lesson/?lid=15489asn=1#"collapsed/aspan id="rwTHnoteMarker19" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" from the weight of the water./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker20" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" It was the latest collapse in Pompeii./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker21" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" The ancient city was covered in rock and ash when a volcano /spana id="rwTHnoteMarker22" class="dict-word" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: blue; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;" title="Show dictionary definition" href=" /kb/lesson/?lid=15489asn=1#"erupted/aspan id="rwTHnoteMarker24" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" in 79 CE./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker25" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Pompeii is now an /spana id="rwTHnoteMarker26" class="dict-word" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: blue; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;" title="Show dictionary definition" href=" /kb/lesson/?lid=15489asn=1#"archaeological site/aspan id="rwTHnoteMarker28" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker29" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" Leaders said that a 40-foot-long (about 12-meter-long) part of the wall gave way at several points./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker30" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" The wall ringed a place called the House of the Moralist./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker31" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" It includes the remains of the homes of two families./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker32" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" The house wasn't hurt when the wall crumbled./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker33" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Pompeii is a southern Italian city./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker34" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" It was once part of the ancient Roman Empire./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker35" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" Any damage to the ruins of the city is a huge loss to Italy's history./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker36" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" Each year, three million /spana id="rwTHnoteMarker37" class="dict-word" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: blue; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;" title="Show dictionary definition" href=" /kb/lesson/?lid=15489asn=1#"tourists/aspan id="rwTHnoteMarker39" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" walk the paths of the ancient city./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker40" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" Most of it is quite well preserved./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker41" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" Pompeii was buried over the course of 19 hours./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker42" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" What happened?/spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker43" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" Nearby Mount Vesuvius erupted, spewing melted rock and ash./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker44" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"The remains of Pompeii lay quietly for 1,700 years./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker45" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" Archaeologists began digging it out in 1748./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker46" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" They found buildings, coins, human remains, and more./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker47" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" These puzzle pieces formed the story of daily life in ancient Rome./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker48" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Italy has been struggling to preserve its important archaeological sites./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker49" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" The House of the Moralist still stands./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker50" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" However, other buildings in Pompeii have been destroyed./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker51" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" Earlier in November, a house with wall paintings called the Schola Armaturarum fell down./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker52" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" Ancient fighters used to prepare for battle in the house./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker53" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" It was turned to a pile of stones and dust in seconds./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker54" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" Leaders weren't sure of the cause of that collapse./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker55" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" They thought that heavy rains might have added to it./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker56" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" Several months before that, another ancient home collapsed in Pompeii./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker57" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" Some people say that leaders should have expected these collapses./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker58" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" They wanted leaders to strengthen the buildings./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker59" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Workers had tried to strengthen the garden wall that collapsed in November./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker60" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" The wall was heavily damaged during World War II, when the U.S. bombed the area./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker61" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" (Italy and the U.S. were on opposite sides during the war./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker62" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;") The wall was rebuilt after the war./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker63" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" The wall was made even stronger in 2010./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker64" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" But that work was "swept away" by the storms, leaders said./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker65" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"The House of the Moralist is one of many places in Pompeii that is off-limits to tourists./spanspan id="rwTHnoteMarker66" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;  
border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" No one was hurt in the wall's collapse./span/p  
/blockquote 


End file.
